Problem: A rectangle is $2$ meters long. The rectangle is also $3$ meters wide. What is its area?
$2\text{ m}$ $3\text{ m}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 meters. The width is 3 meters. Thus the area is $2\times3$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 3 = 6 $ We can also count 6 square meters.